


it seems you're heaven sent, baby

by sunkissedwon



Series: yeonbingyu shenanigans ♡ [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedwon/pseuds/sunkissedwon
Summary: in which yeonjun doesn't get to come until his boyfriends seem fit. fun times, really. fun fucking times.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: yeonbingyu shenanigans ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786858
Comments: 17
Kudos: 262





	it seems you're heaven sent, baby

**Author's Note:**

> i am back ladies and gentlemen and my non binary folks(not that anyone missed me)!! and guess what i come back with!! porn!! yay!  
> i missed txt? pls comment because hearing your thoughts on my works is just,,,the best 🥺❤️🌈 enjoy baby beans!

"fucking–" yeonjun groans in frustration as soobin yet again removes his hands from his cock, just as he was about to cum. 

while he's on the verge of crying – having been denied of his orgasms so many times he lost count after five – his boyfriends think otherwise. both soobin and beomgyu look plenty pleased with themselves, smug grins plastered on their faces.

"poor baby." soobin tsks, his hand coming down to rest on yeonjun's thigh, a comforting weight. "wanna cum?"

yeonjun whimpers, and nods. his cock is _aching_ , a heavy and tangible pain resting on his tummy.

"words, slut." beomgyu's voice calls out. both soobin and beomgyu are dominant by nature, yet their personalities differ on so many levels in bed. whereas soobin is soft, praising, and caring, beomgyu's just as hard, degrading and intense. but he always makes sure to encapsulate all the love he's got for yeonjun and soobin into their bodies through acts of touch, during aftercare. sweet caresses, gentle kisses, loving touches, that's all who beomgyu really is.

but right now, he's mean and yeonjun just wants to cum already. 

"you wanna cum or not, huh?" beomgyu pulls a reedy whine out of yeonjun as his fingers graze his nipple.

"hng–take a wild fucking guess." yeonjun grits out. they've asked him this question multiple times, yet even after a _yes_ they deny him of the glorious haze of an orgasm.

"thought we'd let you cum if you'll be good." beomgyu clicks his tongue. "guess the brat hasn't been fully fucked out of you yet, babydoll."

yeonjun's eyes widen, and he cries out, "n-no! no, i-i can be good! i'm sorry, p-please. mmh- i can - i will be good!" he pleadingly looks at soobin, knows soobin is easier to break. "soobinie – don't you think i've been good? i-i- 's been good."

"so fucking desperate." beomgyu shakes his head as he gets off the bed. 

yeonjun tries to strain his neck to look where beomgyu's went off to, but he's too fucked out to even manage to do that so he just lies limp on the bed, curling his toes, anticipation thrumming in his veins. 

beomgyu comes back with a fleshlight in his hand and places it on the bed beside yeonjun before leaning closer to the older, fingers finding purchase in the silky blue strands. "soobin-ah, why don't you use our baby's hole, hm?" he shifts his gaze from yeonjun to his other boyfriend. "slutty baby must be feeling so needy for something to fill him up. why don't we give him a reward? when he's been so good, letting us edge him so nicely for hours."

"i think you're right." soobin hums, fingers reaching out for the half empty bottle of lube on the bedstand. "how'd you like the sound of that, doll? want my cock? what do you say?"

yeonjun licks his lips and nods, eyes trained on soobin's cock, thick and heavy between his thighs. 

"what do you _say_ , darling?"

yeonjun nods even more eagerly. "y-yes. _god_ , yes."

"mm, good." soobin takes hold of the back of yeonjun's thighs and spreads him apart, wasting no time in pressing a lubed finger against yeonjun's hole. he circled it around his rim before finally pushing in, meeting little resistance.

"look at that, gyu." soobin laughs, adding another finger. "baby's greedy hole is still loose from last night. fucking sucked my fingers in."

"that's just how cumsluts are, binnie." beomgyu sighs, as if exasperated. 

soobin giggles, pulling his fingers out and placing the head of his cock against yeonjun's hole. "ready sunshine?" 

but before yeonjun can respond, soobin pushes in, pressing all the way in. "fuuck, so fucking good." soobin groans, pulling out before slamming right back in, knocking the living breath out of yeonjun. 

yeonjun tightly grips the bedsheets, panting, as soobin presses down on his stomach and continued fucking him for a good minute or two before slowing down. yeonjun's too fucked out and dazed to see what happens, the only thing on his mind being his desperate need to _cum_.

he blinks back spots, and he's almost coming back down from his high, but then suddenly he feels a tight and warm heat envelope his cock and he _wheezes_ , weakly coughing as beomgyu fits the toy all the way down yeonjun's cock.

"ungh-hhh, fuck." yeonjun hiccups, hips instinctively bucking, trying to fuck into the delicious ribbed friction of the toy. "beomg- sir - sir, i- hng-" he's completely losing it now. he must be really deep in subspace right now, as he only ever addresses soobin and beomgyu as _sir_ when he's fallen too deep. when his mind's empty and grainy and foggy and he's too dumb for any word that's not _sir, please, fuck_ or _yes_.

"feels good, doesn't it?" beomgyu smiles.

yeonjun looks up at him with teary eyes and nods. he can feel the pressure coiling in the pits of his tummy. 

"lemme – lemme cum. wanna–" his whines turn into a sob when beomgyu slides the toy off his dick, only keeping it snug against his slit. "lemme–!"

"tone, baby. ask nicely."

"hng.." he turns his head to the side and pants, plump and bitten lips jutting out in a pout, only biting his lower lip whenever soobin thrusts in particularly hard.

beomgyu laughs, "what's that? are you upset?"

yeonjun closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, head still tilted to the side.

"look at that, binnie. our little baby is getting grumpy because we're not letting him cum."

"oh!" soobin pouts, feigning concern. "are you sure little baby deserves to come when here he is, throwing temper tantrums?"

yeonjun's eyes widen and he pleadingly looks at soobin. "n-no! i'm – 've been good! just want – hn-" he whines when soobin switches up the angle and his cock grazes his prostate - hips stuttering in soobin's hold.

"what do you want, yeonjun?" beomgyu says, now almost sounding bored and exasperated, if it weren't for the teasing glint in his eyes betraying him.

"i- want you to touch me."

"we are touching you. is keeping your needy ass full and pathetic little cock played with not enough? don't you think you're being too greedy?"

"th-that's not what i, ah, meant!"

"what do you mean, greedy slut?" beomgyu asks, sliding the flashlight on yeonjun's cock again, keeping it still though.

"i-" yeonjun slows down, takes a deep stuttering breath before quietly sobs wrack through him, body gently shaking.

"baby?" soobin asks.

when after a minute yeonjun doesn't recuperate, body still shaking and tears drying out on his cheeks, beomgyu shifts closer on the bed and takes off the fleshlight off his dick, ignoring the tiny whine from yeonjun. "hey, doll. colour?" 

yeonjun sniffles and opens his mouth, but he's so floaty it takes him some time to form a coherent answer. "g-green, gyu. green but h-hhh i wanna cum. haven't-" his throat closes up as he lets out a tiny hiccup, "haven't i been good?" there's a sliver of insecurity embedded in his voice and both soobin and beomgyu immediately hold him close, soobin staying deep inside him as he runs his hands softly up and down yeonjun's sides, before finally settling on his hips and starting to fuck him the way he deserves, hard and fast just how yeonjun likes it.

beomgyu presses his nose against yeonjun's sweaty bangs and starts jerking him off, this time in earnest. 

yeonjun totally _loses_ it, chanting _don't stop don't stop, dontstopdontstopdontstop_ \- like a prayer in the dim lights. 

beomgyu presses a kiss to his forehead, and presses his thumb to his slit, continuing his ministrations, until yeonjun's gurgling and his body's starting to twitch. "hh-hhh, i-ah, _f_ _uck_ \- ah please, hng, hh i'm gonna-gonna cum, hng pleaseplease-"

"you wanna cum?" beomgyu asks, voice so deep and gravelly yeonjun shivers. 

"yes, _y_ _es, fuck._ m-may i? p-please..may i?"

"oh doll, yes. you've been so good."

yeonjun's eyes meet beomgyu's and he asks, "i-i'm a good boy?"

beomgyu smiles and kisses his nose. "mm, yes. the best. you deserve it."

yeonjun breaks out into the most gorgeous smile, eyes content. he makes grabby hands towards soobin and soobin immediately holds his hands and wrapping them around his neck, leaning closer and thrusting in with more force, his own orgasm approaching.

"my beautiful boys. cum for me."

yeonjun cums with something akin to a _scream_. a fucking _scream_. and fuck, is it one of the hottest things beomgyu's ever heard. it's something so utterly broken and spent, just like yeonjun.

yeonjun's clenching so tightly around him, soobin has to push past the resistance but fuck does it feel good. he cums moments later and plops down on top of yeonjun, nose buried in the junction of his shoulder and neck, breathing in his scent. he smells like cherries as always. 

yeonjun takes some time to come back, he thinks he almost blacks out for a couple of minutes from how hard he actually came, frustration bottled up within him from taking so much teasing. 

"hey, baby. you back?" beomgyu smiles.

yeonjun smiles and nods. 

"was it too much?" he nuzzles his cheek and cuddles his other side, joining soobin in the cuddled mess they were together.

yeonjun shakes his head and pecks beomgyu's lips in a chaste kiss. "no. it was amazing. _you were_ amazing, and soobin. god, i can't feel my ass." soobin sleepily giggles into yeonjun's shoulder before going all quiet again, causing beomgyu and yeonjun to giggle together at his cuteness. 

"god, i love you both." yeonjun sighs.

"love you too, gyu. you too, binnie."

he doesn't get more than a hum from the taller boy. soobin usually gets unbelievably sleepy after sex, thankfully to yeonjun and beomgyu it's just one of his numerous cute traits.

"well, he's out like a light. we should sleep too."

"mhm," beomgyu snuggles further into yeonjun's side and nuzzles his neck. "g'night."

yeonjun giggles. "goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> one day i'll learn how to write endings :')
> 
> thank you so so much for reading! have a precious day!🌻


End file.
